1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a building enclosure component, and more particularly to an assembled waffle slab interlocking wall with the functions of thermal insulation, fireproof protection, and shock resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various wall materials such as cavity bricks, interlocking bricks, aerated concrete bricks, steel mesh sandwich bricks, nanometer straw bricks, and EPS concrete bricks have been developed, with advantages as follows:
1. The clay is not used as the raw material, and the wastes are recycled to some extent;
2. The concept of thermal insulation and energy saving is introduced. Some wall materials adopt a combined structure capable of external thermal insulation or internal thermal insulation, some wall materials include cavities for filling thermal insulating materials, and some wall materials are directly processed into the materials (such as foam concrete, aerated concrete and the like) with certain thermal insulating property;
3. An energy-saving method that a thermal insulating material (such as polyphenyl plate) is stuck to the external wall is widely applied; and
4. The wall construction process matched with the novel wall material is ceaselessly updated.
However, these wall materials have the following deficiencies:
1. With poor strength, the wall materials made of wastes or biomaterials are not suitable for bearing walls;
2. The walls with external thermal insulation and internal thermal insulation have potential fire hazard;
3. The wall materials with thermal insulation layers positioned at the interlayers cannot solve the problem of cold bridge;
4. The wall construction process is complex, and the construction quality is difficult to control; and
5. As the separating component and external enclosure component, the wall cannot resist earthquake, which generally makes people hurt and dead in case of natural disaster.
Therefore, it is urgent to develop a novel wall material and wall made of wastes, with properties of light weight, high strength, simple construction process, excellent thermal insulating, and earthquake and typhoon resistance.